Admiration
by SParkie96
Summary: The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. AU Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Admiration**

* * *

**Summary: The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. A friendship is tested, especially if the one friend is the Master and the other, the Slave. Teen Heroes AU. Kim Possible/OC. Rated M. **

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite "Admiration" after looking through the original several times in utter disappointment. I felt as though I failed it and decided to rewrite it entirely. Here is what happened before the story: **

**-In this Universe, Lex Luthor is made President of the United States, (and soon the World) after capturing Superman and forcing him to become a slave for the government. They see how well this works, and force the rest of the meta-human populace into slavery. **

**-Due to Magix Laws, the Winx are called back to their home worlds, forcing Bloom into hiding. No one ever found out about her powers, unfortunately, Sami, Ben, and Peter are taken away. **

**-The Avengers, the League, Teen Heroes, etc, are divided between meta-humans and humans. Humans are released. The meta-humans are owned by the government to be sold. **

**- Sami hates Kim, after Kim failed to help Tru and Gohan (Sami's older siblings), resulting in their deaths. Kim just wants Sami to love her back. The confliction causes a rift in their friendship. **

** -Bloom is reunited with Peter after the government releases him due to Marriage/Spousal Laws. They refuse to release Ben and Sami though. **

**-Ben is later bought by Jack Dublin (friend of the Parker family). Sami is still in government custody. **

**-The Galactic Council and Autobots were forced off-world due to lack of cooperation on the Council's end. (They refused to provide the humans with alien technology, mostly in the weapons department.)**

**Now that that is out of the way, I shall continue on with the rest of the story. If there is any further confusion of characters, see either my profile or message me and I'll answer any questions you may have. Story is rated M for mature themes and situations. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot for the story.**

* * *

**Arkham Asylum Slave Facility...**

* * *

The sky was dark as a storm rolled in from the oceans, giving the facility a more sinister appearance. A car pulled up to the gates, showing the screen on the one pillar a card before being let in. The vehicle proceeded onward to the facility, gates cautiously closing behind it. The car stopped mere feet away from the building. The driver, Mercy Graves, walked around to the back of the vehicle, to allow its passenger, Lex Luthor, out. Both were greeted at the main entrance by Warden Quincy Sharp and a couple of guards, who welcomed them inside and out of the harsh weather. They walked down the numerous corridors until they had reached their destination: the Interrogation Room. Professor Hugo Strange was already inside with one of the slaves. A guard, who was posted outside the door, led Lex inside as well. Mercy stood and watched outside.

Once the door shut tightly behind him, Lex put on his best "Presidential Smile" and clasped his hands behind his back,

"Hello, Professor Strange. Miss Parker." Lex said with a nod.

Hugo nodded back. Samantha "Sami" Parker said nothing in response, pulling at the straight jacket uncomfortably. Lex hummed and looked back to Strange,

"Have we made any progress today, Dr. Strange?" the billionaire asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Miss Parker still refuses to cooperate with the training as well as the trainers. Her behavior has gotten to the point of forcing her into a straight jacket and numerous hours spent in Solitary Confinement." Hugo said dully, reading off the reports from his clipboard. Lex flashed the teenager a mock disappointed look,

"Are we back to behaving like a juvenile delinquent, Samantha? I expected so much better from you." Lex said with mock concern. Sami just continued to glare at the man from her seat on the other side of the table. Lex dropped the act and instead wore a Poker Face,

"Has she had any visitors that may have influenced this behavior?" he asked curiously,

"Several. SHIELD Agents, fans, few family members and friends. Mostly Anthony Stark and Bruce Wayne, as well as an intimate discussion with a Mr. John Dublin." Hugo read again.

Lex's face contorted into disgust at Tony's and Bruce's names, but chuckled darkly in amusement, "So, the concerned boyfriend decided to drop by, did he? Please. If he really loved you, he would've rescued you by now. But I guess it didn't help that I had him, and several others, turned away by the facility. We don't want an uprising against the U.S. now, do we?"

"Why? Afraid of Little ol' me, Mr. President?" the brunette asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"Hardly. I'm afraid of the influence you seem to have over people. It seems like anywhere you go, you can have a whole town on your side and fighting for you in a matter of minutes after meeting them. They trust you because "You're pure of heart and soul" and all that jazz." Lex said, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Is there a real reason behind your visit today, or are you here to mock me again? Because, frankly, you're getting on my nerves." Sami asked with a roll of her eyes, wanting this visit to end.

The President straightened himself and cleared his throat, "So much like your father. Actually, I've come to check on your progress. It seems as though someone wishes to..."adopt" you and is able to afford it."

Sami narrowed her eyes at the man, "And this someone is...?"

This response made Luthor grin darkly, "Do you remember a Miss Kimberly Ann Possible, Samantha?"

The teen snorted in disgust. Of course she remembered Kim. How could she? The redhead made an appearance almost every other day, prattling away about how everything was going. Acting as though she didn't help cause the deaths of the Eldest Parker Siblings. The redhead would ask Sami questions about how she was and everything, even though the brunette refused to speak to her, she still continued on and on.

"No way." she ground out between clenched teeth.

"It's a shame you don't have a choice in the matter." Luthor said, patting the girl on the head.

She jerked away from the hand, "I thought you had her turned away? And how is she free? She has some telepathic ability-"

"-that has proved very useful in hunting down the remaining meta-humans. Her abilities were so useful, she was granted freedom as well as a job. I wouldn't turn one of my own away from someone they desire. And you hardly pose a threat. Your powers are useless as long as you wear a Nullifier." Luthor said, before laughing at the unfortunate teen.

Shifting again, Sami glared at the man. The "Nullifier" was a metal band that every meta-human had to wear on their person at all time. It prevented the use of their powers. It even acted as a tracking device and even a Taser if necessary. It also acted as a form of identification, the name of the wearer was engraved into it on the underside. The only person able to remove it would be the master of the meta-human. The master could even control which power their slave was allowed to have access to. Hers was on her left bicep.

"Why so quiet? You finally get to leave this wretched facility. Or is it the fact that you're being released to the very person you can no longer stand?" Luthor asked in amusement. Sami remained silent.

Luthor chuckled, "Thought so. Dr. Strange, have Samantha prepped and ready for our beloved Miss Possible by four-thirty this afternoon. We wouldn't want to keep our favorite telepath waiting any longer." Hugo nodded as guards came into the room, pulling the teenage girl out of the chair by her arms.

Luthor stopped them before they could proceed, "And one more thing," Luthor back-handed the younger girl across the face, causing her head to whip to one side as well as leaving a mark, "don't you **ever** speak to your President like that again. Are we clear?" he growled.

Sami slowly turned her head back to him, spitting blood at the ground toward his feet, "You're not my President. You never were, and you never will be."

* * *

**End of Chapter One. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Admiration**

* * *

**Summary: The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. A friendship is tested, especially if the one friend is the Master and the other, the Slave. Teen Heroes AU. Kim Possible/OC. Rated M. **

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my original story (which is no longer on here). If there is any confusion, contact me. P.S. flames = Not welcome, constructive criticism = welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. Others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Arkham Asylum Slave Facility...**

* * *

About one-thirty in the afternoon, or so, Sami was ripped from her cell by several guards and dragged down to the Prison Showers. She was stripped and cuffed to a pipe as two female guards not too gently scrubbed at every inch of her body. She winced and thrashed as they scrubbed at old battle wounds and scars, as well as the newer injuries caused by the trainers here at the facility. She hollered obscenities at them, yelling for them to stop. She, of course, was ignored as they continued to clean her. They shut off the shower and dragged her to the infirmary, not even bothering to cover her with a towel. A nurse was waiting, wearing a mask and rubber gloves.

Sami gulped. As a former Council Prison Guard, she knew what was coming up next, and she was about to feel **very** violated. Any bystanders would've heard a startled and pained yell as the brunette was checked for any lethal weapons she may have (which she did not have) hidden on her person. The nurse released the traumatized teenager back to the guards as she was escorted to the Prison Clothing Area.

A couple of hired women held black material in their arms. Sami was dropped unceremoniously on to the cold tile floor, hands still in hand-cuffs The women were on her in a second, quickly dressing her in lacy black undergarments. She began to struggle profusely, elbowing one woman in the face and shattering the elder's nose. The woman cried out and held her nose in pain. The remaining females clawed at Sami, forcing her into a black sleeveless top that covered her neck down to just above her abdominal muscles. Leather low rise pants covered her legs and black combat boots covered her feet. Another woman tied Sami's white streaked brown hair into a high ponytail while another placed a silver cuff bracelet on the girl's right wrist, above the handcuffs.

Two more woman attempted to apply make-up to the teen's face, only to get kicked at as Sami began to struggle harder,

"Let. Me. Go! Stop!" she hollered, thrashing around.

"We're almost done, Sweetie. Just a little blue eye shadow to match those pretty blue eyes of yours. Maybe a little gloss." the biggest woman cooed with a heavy Brooklyn accent,

"Don't you dare put any of that shit on my face!" Sami snapped.

"But don't you want to look gorgeous for ya new Master?" the woman asked.

"That bitch is not my Master!" Sami hollered.

The woman gaped at the teen before changing her expression into one of anger, "You should be ashamed! That young lady is giving you a new place to call home and is going to take very good care of yo-"

"Yeah, right! Like she took care of my brother and sister?" the teen growled.

The woman huffed and finally managed to get the eye shadow and lip gloss on the younger female. She received a growl in response. The guards were called back into the room, escorting the very angry and annoyed teenager to the mess hall. Seeing that is was almost three, the mess hall was empty except for a steaming plate of food at the end of one of the long tables and the chef who made it standing next to the table. Sami was practically thrown into the empty seat as the chef began to feed her the food. Sami ate it gratefully. This was the first actual meal that she had that wasn't the equivalent of Mystery Meat or some kind of slop. This meal consisted of actual meat, vegetables, grains, and dairy.

After finishing the meal, she was ushered from the table and taken to the Prison Bathroom. She was thrown into one of the stalls, did her business, and was yanked out. One guard held her head while another roughly brushed her teeth, making her gums bleed a bit. A third guard washed her hands for her. After all that, she was escorted out of the bathroom and dragged to the Visitor's Center, giving and receiving pitiful glances at her former fellow prisoners as she passed by the cells.

In the Visitor's Center, Warden Sharp stood with even more guards, as well as Professor Strange. Luthor and Mercy stood side by side, exchanging amused looks when they received a glare from the teen. In the center of the room stood the last person she wanted to see at that very moment.

Kim stood tall, an inch or two taller than Sami, in what looked like her mission clothes. The purple and black uniform, by the looks of it. She had a bouquet of white roses in one arm and something she couldn't see in the other arm. Before she could ask, Sami was shoved out the door and escorted to a black limousine with Kim close behind. The guards kept the hand-cuffs on the girl, handing the keys to Kim before slamming the car door in Sami's face. Kim slid in across from Sami, the chauffer closing the door for her before climbing into the driver's seat.

Once the engine started, everything became awkwardly silent. Sami sighed as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kim shift nervously, biting her lower lip. A couple minutes passed before Kim cleared her throat, causing Sami to shift her attention to the other girl,

"I, uh, got you some things." Kim said, as she placed the bouquet of roses gently in Sami's lap. The brunette raised a brow. Kim then placed a heart shaped box on the seat next to Sami as well as an overly stuffed white teddy bear. Sami gave them odd looks as well.

"What the hell are these for?" she asked, not at all amused.

Kim scratched her head awkwardly, as a gift bag no bigger than a shopping bag sat next to her, "Well, they're gifts."

"For what?"

"For you."

"I know, but for what?"

"Cause, I wanted to get you gifts?"

"Hm."

"...You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Of course." Sami simply replied, not even cracking a smile. Her voice didn't even have a hint of humor in it. Though there was humor in Kim's voice, Sami's voice held more sarcasm. Sarcasm laced with anger. Sami then eyed the remaining bag sitting on the floor at Kim's feet, brow still raised in annoyed curiosity. Blue eyes then moved to look into emerald orbs. Kim cleared her throat again and looked down at the bag,

"Judging by the almost predatory gaze I'm receiving, I'm guessing you want to know what's in the bag?" Kim asked.

"Do I even want to know, would be the better question." Sami retorted.

Kim chuckled, giving her former leader a small smile, "This gift is for later on, after we get you settled in."

The brunette gave a slightly annoyed hum, sitting back in her seat. She looked down at the gifts she was just given. Roses, heart shaped box (probably full of chocolates), and a teddy bear, that she just noticed had "Be mine?" written on it's stomach. These were all gifts one would give as signs of courtship and love. And sometimes forgiveness. These mushy things better be signs of forgiveness because Kim would be fairly disappointed if she thought the brunette would accept them as an attempt at courtship.

The limo pulled up to what looked like an upgraded version of the Possible household. Really upgraded. The house looked a lot bigger than Sami had remembered it. A floor or two bigger at least. Large gates surrounded the property around the house, as if to keep out any unwanted intruders. The front yard had a large garden that lined the driveway and the walk way. Expensive patio furniture decorated the fairly new front deck. From this angle, it looked as if the backyard now had a styled patio and a large in-ground pool with a built in rock, swim to Tiki-Bar. Several willow trees were planted all around, acting as further privacy. The household was nice, but it was no Wayne Manor or Avengers' Towers.

The gates opened up at the front to allow the vehicle on to the property. The driver opened the back door to allow the girls out, Kim giving him a "Thanks, Oscar" before leading her permanent guest into her newly renovated home. Sami eyed almost every detail of the property, as if analyzing for missing pieces. Kim pulled out a card and slid it into where the lock was supposed to be. The door unlocked as Sami was ushered inside,

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kim called out.

The other girl looked around, noticing that the house now had a marble foyer and was definitely a lot bigger on the inside. A maid, coming from god knows where, asked if there was anything that needed to be put away. Kim nodded and handed the maid the gifts given to Sami earlier as well as the gift that was to be given. The elderly woman nodded and took them upstairs. Kim thanked the woman, "Gertrude" the brunette thought she heard the other call the woman. Sami felt a pain in her chest, the maid reminding her painfully of Alfred.

The cheerleader turned and released the brunette from the handcuffs. Once they were released, the meta-human rubbed at her wrists subconsciously, as if relieving some sort of not-really-there pressure. Sami continued to analyze her surroundings, as if she was missing something. A tugging at her shirt indicating that it was time to move to another room. A couple halls later, and they were in the large kitchen and dining area (which Sami's culinary enthusiast nearly fainted), and were greeted by Kim's family. Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible looked up from their paperwork and smiled brightly at the two. The twins stopped their discussion about Rocket Science as well. Kim gently guided Sami to a seat at the table, to which the brunette stiffly sat down,

"Kimmie, you should've warned me ahead of time that you were bringing Sami over so soon! I'll go make another plate for your friend." Mrs. Possible said warmly, getting up from her seat and heading over to the kitchen portion of the room. Kim chuckled and took the seat between Sami and Mrs. Possible. The brunette girl felt especially awkward now. Mrs. Possible came back over with both of their plates, setting the hot meal down in front of the slave girl. Sami nodded and gave a quiet "Thank You".

Mrs. Possible patted the girl's head fondly, "Oh, it's no problem, Honey."

Once the brain surgeon sat back down, the family commenced into normal dinnertime conversation, asking Kim how her day was. Sami felt very out of place, dodging all of the family's gazes to avoid conversation. She slowly and quietly ate the food, not exactly hungry, but not wanting to seem rude either. Suddenly, she felt eyes upon her. She felt like she was being stared at, so she slowly looked up and met Tim's eyes. He and his brother were not participating in conversation and were both staring at the older brunette. The girl cleared her throat awkwardly, looking back down at the plate of food. A foot tapped her leg under the table. She looked back up at the still staring boys,

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

Tim and Jim seemed to snap out of their staring trance and exchanged looks, as if mentally asking one another what to say. Jim finally spoke up,

"So...what's it like in there?" he asked almost timidly.

Sami froze. The rest of the table became silent. Though he was trying to ask quietly, it seemed that his question was loud enough for the rest of the family to hear, thus drawing their attention to them,

"In...where?" Sami asked softly.

"In the facility." Tim continued.

"Jim! Tim! That is not something you should talk about with our guest! It's very rude!" Mr. Possible scolded.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, Sami." Mrs. Possible said.

"No, no. It's fine, Mr. and Mrs. Possible. Really." Sami said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure, Hon?" Mrs. Possible asked with concern.

Sami nodded. She asked if she could be excused from the table politely. Both of Kim's parents nodded in response, asking Gertrude to escort Sami to her new room. The elderly woman muttered something inaudibly, guiding the teenager up stairs. After passing several doors, the woman opened one toward the end of the hall, indicating that this was their destination. She let Sami in, informing the girl that the bathroom was two doors down to the left. Sami nodded before looking around, hearing the door being shut behind her.

The room was fairly large, like the rest of the house. The dresser was made out of mahogany wood and held six drawers, four big ones, and two little ones. A television sat on top of it. The bed was against the back wall, with two bed side tables on either side, those made of mahogany as well. The bed itself was draped in navy blue pillows and blankets. An almost transparent blue canopy hung over the bed. At the end of the bed, there was a bench/chest combo. There was a walk in closet right next to the large dresser, closed off with a door. A mirror hung on said door, reflecting the entire room. The walls were painted a soft baby blue, making the wooden floor look dark in contrast. A desk sat under the window a couple feet from the left bedside table. There was a light next to the right bedside table, giving off enough light to brighten up the room. Several paintings of New York City and Gotham City hung on the walls

All in all, it was a very nice room. Though, she couldn't help but study every nook and cranny, checking for any secret cameras and/or spy-tech. The last thing she wanted was to be watched at all times. Much to her relief, she found nothing. She sat down on the bed, giving the room one more look around before her eyes settled on one of the paintings of Gotham. The pain she felt in her chest returned as her breathing shook. She sniffled back some tears that threatened to fall.

She wanted to go back home. Both of her homes. Back to the Parker house, and Wayne Manor. She missed waking up to her brothers and adopted daughters jumping on her every morning. She missed smack talking Damian during sparring sessions. She missed patrolling with both her fathers in both Gotham and NYC. She missed her teams and family, and friends. She especially missed waking up on Saturday mornings next to Jack in his condo in Philadelphia.

* * *

**XFLASHBACKX **

_Sunlight bled in through the balcony doors of the bedroom. Sami cracked open her eyes, seeing the sun shine off of the tall buildings, giving the Comcast building a radiant glow. She groaned and stretched her arms out in front of her, turning over to meet the softly snoozing face of Jack Dublin. She giggled slightly, watching the blond boy sleep. Her eyes wandered over his form, watching the rise and fall of his bare chest._

_ Sighing, she quietly and slowly moved the white comforter off of herself, slowly getting out of the bed. She stood, and looked over at her reflection in the large, wall length mirror hanging above the bed. She wore Jack's white button up dress shirt and her black panties. Somewhere in the middle of the night, her dress and bra had been removed and replaced with Jack's shirt. _

_This always happened though. They would take every other Friday Night off from their superhero activities and go out for a night on the town in Philadelphia. Tru would watch the girls at the Parker home, assuring Sami that the kids would be fine. Then, Sami and Jack would go to some expensive restaurant, go see a movie or a show, and then go to Jack's Condo at the Towers and then feel each other up all night. _

_Sami chuckled. The two had been best friends since they were practically in diapers, and now, eighteen years later, they had been a "Thing" (as Johnny Storm's son teased) for the past couple of weeks. Frankly, she couldn't have been happier with anyone else. A depressing thought then crossed her mind as she stood at the kitchen counter, staring out the window at the city below. _

_What if something happened to change all of this? Lex Luthor was running for President, and though no one really voted for the super villain, he somehow had more votes than any of the other candidates. And that asshole would find someway to ruin everyone else's happiness. _

_"Don't think so much, you'll stress yourself out, again." a gentle voice said as arms wrapped around her waist. She felt butterfly kisses being placed along the back of her neck, a strong body pressed against her back. She smiled, turning her head to kiss Jack on the lips. _

_"What are you thinking about, Sam?" Jack asked curiously, turning her around to properly hold her. _

_She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck, "All of the possible negative scenarios that could happen should Luthor become President." _

_Jack nodded, kissing her forehead and pulling her close, "Well, whatever happens, we'll get through it together." She hummed in content as Jack ran his fingers through her brown and white hair._

**XENDFLASHBACKX**

* * *

A knock on her door awoke the former Teen Hero, causing Sami to look up. Looking around to her dismay, she was back in the room given to her by the Possibles. It was just a dream. She took in a deep breath, wiping at her eyes. They felt wet with shed tears. She snuffed her nose, furiously wiping away her tears before sitting up on the bed,

"C-come in." she said unsteadily.

The door slowly eased open, revealing a concerned Kim Possible as she peaked her head in. Seeing the brunette's slightly puffy face and tear glazed eyes, the red head quickly ran to the other's side,

"Oh my god, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kim asked, pulling Sami in an embrace. She petted at brown and white strands.

Just like Jack had all those times before. The memory caused the meta-human to push away from the red head angrily,

"You know damn well what's wrong." Sami snarled, moving away from the other.

Sami got off of the bed and stood in front of the other. She felt so much hatred toward the other girl. All she wanted to do was beat the other into oblivion. To make Kim know how much pain she felt. To feel how much pain she had helped cause. For now, Sami just gave her former best friend a cold Bat-Glare and turned away from her.

Kim sighed, "Look. I know you're angry with me. About everything that had happened between us. What had happened with your siblings and family, and our friends. I'm sorry about what happened. You'll like it here, I promise."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, because I know you're not." Sami snapped.

Another sigh, "Look, Tru and Gohan were planning on turning against President Luthor-"

"Because he's a fucking **super villain**, Kim. We were **all** planning on turning on him."

"He's the President, Sami. He's just trying to do what's right for our country."

"By enslaving the very people that protect this planet?! How is that right for our country?!"

"Some of those people could pose a threat. They're given all this-"

"You're missing the point, Kim! Luthor is a ruthless **dictator** that has attempted to take over the world countless times! **Endangering thousands **for his own gain! And now he's President of the U.S.! How do we know he doesn't have some mass genocide plan-?!" Sami was interrupted by a hand pressed to her mouth as she was thrown on to the bed, pinned under Kim. Obviously the red head heard enough,

"He is a very respectable man, Sami. You never even cared about what he did until you found out your relation to Batman. The League could've brainwashed you, for all you know." Kim said, trying not to lose her patience with the other. She released Sami's mouth, but kept her pinned under her.

The brunette growled at her, "He was on the Avengers' radar too. Now get the hell off of me."

"You're the slave. I'm the Master. **You** don't tell **me** what to do. It's the other way around." Kim replied.

Sami didn't offer a retort, instead decided to glare at the other. Neither one of them said anything, causing a very pregnant silence between them. Kim had yet to move herself off of Sami, and the pinned brunette didn't even so much as buck to get the other off of her. Blue eyes glared angrily up into calm emerald green eyes. With a sigh, Kim eased herself up off of the other, just sitting on the other's hips.

The brunette was the first to break the silence, "You're not a smart Master, considering that a female Master is not even called a Master, **Mistress**."

"No one likes a smartass, Sami."

"Well no one likes a dumbass either, Kim."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two. As a side note, Jack Dublin is my OC as well. He is the best friend of Sami Parker and the son of Harry Osborn. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Admiration**

* * *

**Summary: The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. A friendship is tested, especially if the one friend is the Master and the other, the Slave. Teen Heroes AU. Kim Possible/OC. Rated M. **

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my original story (which is no longer on here). If there is any confusion, contact me. P.S. flames = Not welcome, constructive criticism = welcome. **

**There will be Romanian in this chapter (Because Gertrude speaks it fluently, and Sami can understand and speak different languages). So to avoid confusion **

**"Romanian" ("Translation")**

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. Others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

The storm blew over hours ago, the moon and stars now shining bright in the sky. Street lights turned on to show provide some light to the empty streets below. Sami looked out at the depressingly empty streets. Everyone was probably inside by now, not wanting to get arrested by any of the LexCorp Robo-Cops. They were designed to take in anyone who didn't obey the ten, or eleven, o'clock curfew. The punishment, either a night in jail, or a slap on the wrist, depending on what ever it was the person was doing at the time (or how ever generous Luthor felt). The curfew applied to anyone under twenty-one. If one were over that age, or were under twenty-one and worked for LexCorp, the curfew didn't apply to those individuals.

According to the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 11:07. Sami huffed and looked over at the red head sleeping on her bed. Kim decided to help Sami get used to her new room by sleeping in it with her. Sami didn't like that idea, so she decided to just sit at the desk under the window and attempted to nap in the chair. Unfortunately, due to her stay in the facility, sleep never came easily. She thought about memories from the past like she had done earlier, thinking that would help make her doze off. Instead it just caused her to become homesick again and made it even more difficult to sleep.

"Sami?" a voice whispered.

Sami snapped her attention back to the bed to meet Kim's tired gaze. The red head yawned and looked at the clock before looking back to the brunette, "Come back to bed. It's late."

"I'm not tired." Sami said.

"And I don't have red hair. Seriously, come back to bed." Kim insisted.

"I said I'm not tired." Sami protested.

"Well, I am, and I'm not going back to sleep until you get over here."

"Make me." Sami challenged.

Kim groaned and opened the drawer on her side of the bed. Sami tried to see what the other was reaching for, but the combination of the red head in the way and darkness obstructed the blue eyed girl's view. Before she could ask what the other was doing, she felt something prick her shoulder. Looking down, she saw some type of dart sticking out. The brunette groaned before falling out of the chair and on to the floor.

"Knock-out darts. The purpose is in the name." Kim explained.

"I hate you." Sami slurred before blacking out.

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

Light blinded her vision, causing Sami to shield her eyes from the offending sunlight. She felt a headache pounding at her skull and nausea bit at her stomach. She felt like she had a hangover as she groaned and gripped her aching skull. Sitting up on the bed slowly, Sami opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in bed, in a strange room. A pale blue tank top and sweatpants replaced the slave outfit she had been forced into yesterday. The Nullifier was obviously still on her left bicep. Her hair had been released from the ponytail holder and was settled on and slightly over her shoulders in wild curls. She rubbed at her eyes in irritation. What the hell happened last night?

There was a knock at the door, giving her a sense of Déjà vu. She looked at it in confusion,

"Come in, I guess." Sami called.

The door opened as Gertrude walked in, balancing a tray of food and a fold-up table. Sami quickly got up to help the woman so she wouldn't drop anything on to the floor. The maid said something that Sami understood, but it wasn't English. She looked up at the elderly woman,

"Gertrude, ești Romainian?" _("Gertrude, are you Romanian?")_ Sami asked in Romanian.

The woman looked up at the girl in surprise. She nodded, "Poți să mă înțelegi?" _("You can understand me?")_ the maid asked.

Sami nodded as she set up the fold-up table. The two shared a full conversation in Romanian, Sami explaining that part of her family is from Transylvania, but through her ancestor from who she got part of her powers from. Gertrude explained that she had come to the U.S. to experience American life after hearing so many stories. She told Sami that she thought slavery had been abolished from the U.S. and was confused when she had seen that slavery was legal. Sami explained why that was, disturbing the elderly woman,

"Dar, în România, ființe puternice sunt considerate ca zei." _("But in Romania, powerful beings are seen as gods.")_ Gertrude said.

Sami gave the woman a sad look, "Știu, dar președintele ne vede insecte ca lipsite de valoare." _("I know, but the President sees us as worthless insects") _Sami explained.

"Bad Man." Gertrude said in broken English. The brunette nodded in agreement. After she had eaten the food the maid delivered up to her, she helped fold the table back up and took it downstairs for the elderly woman. Gertrude thanked the teenager and said a Romanian blessing for the girl before proceeding on to further duty around the house. Sami nodded, thanking the woman before heading back upstairs.

Once she was back in her room, she was surprised to see Kim, clad in her uniform once again, sitting on the bed waiting for her. She flashed the brunette a pearly white grin,

"You're so sexy when you speak Romanian. I especially love the little accent you have when you speak it." Kim purred, standing up and sauntering over to the other girl. Sami stood there stiffly, glaring at the other,

"You were listening?" the slave asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course. I don't want my pet conspiring with the Help against me." Kim said, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

Sami didn't move. She just continued to glare the other girl down. Kim rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to the other's lips gently. Again, the brunette didn't respond. The red head closed the bedroom door before pressing the other up against it. She pulled Sami's arms up and wrapped them around her neck. She pressed her tongue against Sami's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. The brunette, of course, denied as she pressed her lips tighter together. Kim made a noise before grinding her hips against the others. Sami still remained as unresponsive as a piece of cardboard. Kim groaned in irritation, pulling away,

"Seriously?" Kim asked, pressing her forehead against the other's.

"Seriously. Now, get out of my face." Sami replied, pulling her head away before leaning back on to the door.

The cheerleader sighed clearly annoyed with her pet. Couldn't she just let go? Slavery couldn't be all bad. After all, she had technically saved Sami from a worse fate. The least the brunette could do was be a little more grateful.

_'You know damn well she doesn't have to be grateful. She was forced into slavery. What's so great about that?'_ a voice in the back of Kim's head scolded. Kim huffed, releasing the brunette,

"Sorry I'm not Jack." Kim muttered.

Sami paused, feeling her blood boiling in her veins and heart pounding in her chest with rage.

_'Don't-!'_ Sami's conscious screamed.

Too late. Sami had already punched Kim across the face. The force of the blow sent Kim toward the floor. The red head looked up at the other in shock as she cradled her cheek. Sami glared down at the other still shaking with anger, arm out and fist still clenched. Silence filled the space between them. Neither one of them moved even the slightest. Kim then felt something wet dribble down her chin. Bringing up her fingers to touch her lip, she saw that she was bleeding. Sami had split her lip. Kim looked back up at the other,

"What. The. **Fuck**?!" Kim hollered.

Sami didn't reply. This angered the red head, who got up off of the floor to stare at the other incredulously. Sami threw her fists up in fight ready position. Kim charged at her, throwing the other up against the door. Sami grunted as her head slammed against the thick wood. The red head used the momentary distraction to attempt to punch the other in the stomach, but the brunette caught the offending fist in time to prevent the hit. Sami pushed herself off of the door, using enough force to send them both tumbling to the floor. Kim landed on her back, whereas Sami flipped up and on to the bed and landed in a crouch. Kim hopped up again and tackled the other, successfully pinning the other girl on the bed. Kim went to punch the brunette in the face, but Sami caught her arm again and twisted, causing Kim to shout in pain.

The former hero head-butted the red head. Though the blow was delivered, Kim was so enraged that she wrapped her hands around Sami's pale throat. The brunette started choking and gripped at the other's wrists, trying to pry the hands off of her to get air into her lungs. Kim growled, tightened her grip, and slammed Sami's head back on to the bed, making the other dizzy.

Kim shook Sami furiously, "Do you have any idea how much I had to go through to obtain you?! How many people I had to kill to get to you?! President Luthor had to help me get custody of you. Do you know how many people wanted you? Thousands! The majority were dirty old perverts who wanted to do god only knows what to you for their own sick pleasure! What would they have done to you if I hadn't rescued you? You would probably be dead by now! But **I'm** the bad guy for saving you! Ungrateful Bitch! And Jack? He didn't even save you! He left you there!" she screamed in the other's face.

"L-Luthor t-turned him a-away." Sami rasped out, causing Kim to tighten her grip more.

"Because I asked him to! Jack isn't good enough for you! He's a selfish bast-"

"A-and you-u're not-t?" Sami asked, black dots swam in her vision.

Kim looked down at the other, sobering up a bit. She was panting furiously. She loosened her grip a bit to allow Sami a little oxygen.

Sami continued, "You turned in Tru a-and Han. Th-they were going to...make things right. L-Luthor rigged...the votes. Agent C-Coulson was going t-to win. You l-let them die. Han, Tru, m-my un-unborn niece/nephew." Sami gasped out.

The red head's breath was caught in her throat at that last statement. Unborn niece/nephew? Tru was pregnant? By who?

"You're lying. Tru wasn't pregnant." Kim ground out.

"S-She was. Kendall was th-the father. He h-hung himself at the facility...when he heard she was...dead." Sami explained, more dots threatened to invade her vision.

Kim searched Sami's eyes for any hint that the other was lying. Kim let the other go, causing the meta-human to gasp and cough, desperately getting air back into her lungs. The red head caressed Sami's cheek, turning the other's head so they were face-to-face. Kim's eyes glowed a dark green as she held the other's head still. Sami was forced to stare into the other's eyes, vulnerable to Kim's mental attack. The cheerleader read the other's mind, figuring that the other was indeed telling the truth. Kim's own mind thought about how easy it would be to just take control of the other's mind. To make the other love her forever. But her heart kept telling her how wrong that would be, that Sami wouldn't willingly be in love with her.

Kim released Sami's mind, dark green eyes faded back to their normal emerald green color. Sami laid prone under Kim as she stared up at the other, deviance in her eyes as she went back to glaring at the cheerleader. Kim shuddered, caressing the brunette's cheek lovingly. She gently leaned down and kissed the other girl's lips gently once more. She pulled back and looked down at her pet, gently touching the ugly bruises already beginning to form around Sami's throat.

She sighed, "I don't want to hurt you, my little Spiderbat. I don't want a relationship like that. I want a relationship like you and Jack had."

Sami gulped, feeling tears burning at the corners of her eyes as Kim continued, "I want you to be happy with me. What do I have to do to make you happy? Please tell me?" Kim asked, gently holding the other's hands in hers. She pressed a kisses to the backs of Sami's hands.

"Please, let me go. We need to stop Luthor. In order to do that, we need to get everyone together and-" Sami began, but Kim pressed a finger to the other's lips to silence her.

"You know I can't do that, Sami."

Sami looked up at her in confusion, "What? Kim..."

"He'll kill you as soon as you're reunited with your family. I can't let that happen. I can't let you get hurt." Kim whispered, tucking a brown lock of hair behind Sami's ear.

Sami remained quiet, silently pleading Kim with her eyes. Kim just shook her head. The other just sighed, admitting defeat but pulling her hands away from Kim's. They sat in silence once more, neither said a word to each other. Sami rolled on to her side, turning her back toward the other. Kim just stared at her, gently caressing the other's exposed side. Kim lied down behind the other, wrapping her arms around the lithe waist once more. She pressed kisses to the back of the brunette's neck, causing the other to bite her bottom lip. Sami opened her eyes. They wandered to the little bag from the limo ride. The gift Sami never received yet.

"Kim?" Sami asked timidly.

"Hm?" Kim responded.

"What's in that bag?"

"What bag?"

"The one you were talk-"

"Oh! That bag." Kim realized, getting up to get it. Sami sat up, staring at the other with uncertainty. Kim crouched down and opened it, pulling out the tissue paper first. She then pulled out a velvet box, holding it in front of Sami. The blue eyed girl raised a brow as Kim opened the box. Sami's eyes widened in shock and horror,

"No." She whispered in horror.

In the box was a shiny, silver collar. The collar was smooth to the touch. There were three gems on the front of it. Two green emeralds on either side of a larger sapphire gem. Kim turned the collar over in her hands, showing Sami the engraving. "My Beautiful Spiderbat" was engraved along the inside of the smooth silver in perfect cursive. Sami looked up at Kim,

"Please." Sami pleaded, shaking her head.

"You don't like it?" Kim asked.

"No, it's beautiful, but it's a collar. A collar would imply that I'm owned, that I've lost my freedom. I don't want to feel that way. Please." Sami explained, begging Kim desperately.

Kim looked at her as if there was something wrong with the other, "Sami, you're a **slave**. **You have** lost your freedom."

"Kim, please."

"Just turn around and-"

"No!" Sami hollered, backing away from the other. She stared into the other's eyes, furiously shaking her head. She didn't want to feel like she had given up. She didn't want to wear that thing. It was demeaning. A sign of servitude. Something that would make the former leader of the Teen Heroes feel like nothing more than a caged animal.

The cheerleader sighed again. She put the collar back in its box before putting it on the bedside table. Sami watched the other's movements, ready to fight again if she needed to. Kim wrapped her arms around Sami's waist again, kissing the bruised pale throat of her former leader. The meta-human curled her hands into fists against the red head's chest, as if about to bang them against her. But she didn't, she just let the other girl kiss her throat. Sami was willing to do anything, as long as she didn't have to wear that demeaning collar.

As if reading the brunette's thoughts, which she would've been able to do, Kim gently laid Sami down on to the bed as she kissed the other passionately. The brunette beneath her actually responded, allowing the other accessing. Kim dove her tongue into the wet cavern, causing the other to moan beneath her. She ground her hips against the shorter girl's hips. Sami arched up in response. The cheerleader trailed a hand along the hem of the sweat pants, gently pulling the clothing down.

But before she could divest Sami of the offending article of clothing, a hand wrapped around her wrist. Kim pulled her mouth away and looked down at the brunette. Sami bit her bottom lip and shook her head,

"Not ready. Not yet." Sami said, releasing Kim's hand.

The red head chuckled, not believing what she was hearing. Sami Parker, the confident former leader of the Teen Heroes, the super powered daughter of both Spiderman and Batman, wasn't ready to move on to the next level? Even though the brunette had already had sex with Jack Dublin countless times before,

"What's a matter, Sami? You've already had sex with Jack before, what's so different about this time? Is it because I'm no-"

"I've never had sex with Jack." Sami stated.

"...what?" Kim asked in shock.

"I've never had sex with Jack." Sami repeated.

"Not even once?"

"Never went beyond heavy petting."

"But you've had sex, right?"

"It wasn't consensual."

"Jack **raped** you?!"

"Not Jack. Roy."

"**Roy Harper**?! Your **ex**?!"

Sami sighed sadly and began to explain what had happened. Five years ago, when Sami was thirteen and Roy was fifteen, Roy had been invited to a house party and took Sami with. At the party, Roy sort of, abandoned the girl in his friend's bedroom while he went to go drink with his friends. After a while, Sami went looking for Roy, because she wanted to go home, because the girl was not a drinker and drugs were dumb in her opinion, so she had zero fun. Well, Roy got upset with her and knocked her unconscious. When she woke up, she was tied to a bed in the friends room naked and in so much pain. Roy got dressed and left her there, but not before getting his ass kicked by Jack, who found out about the party through one of his soccer teammates.

Kim felt a whole new level of respect for Dublin, "Did you get pregnant?"

"Well he didn't exactly use a condom."

"What happened?"

"...I lost the baby."

"Did you have sex with him before that?" Sami shook her head.

Kim looked down at her little pet. Sami never had sex with Jack. The only sexual encounter she ever had was with that asshole Red Arrow and it wasn't even consensual. For fuck's sake, five years ago. Sami was fucking **thirteen**. She was a fucking minor. A child who was barely even in the Junior High and lost her virginity in the worst way possible! He got her pregnant and she lost the baby.

"How did you lose the baby?"

"His new girlfriend stabbed me. I couldn't heal and no one knew why. After a trip to the hospital, the doctor told me I had been pregnant, but due to the injury, I lost the baby."

The red head felt her blood boil. So, he raped her, knocked her up, and then let his whore stab her, causing her to lose the baby. Kim got off of Sami and pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. Sami gave her a questioning look, but Kim told her to hold on a second. Once Sami heard Kim say, "Hello, Lex, this is Kim" the brunette's eyes widened in shock. She asked Kim what was going on, but the red head ignored her, asking Lex to give her information on a Mr. Roy Harper. Once she had the information, she informed Lex that she needed the archer "taken care of". She chuckled, thanked the man, and hung up, looking back at her brunette. Sami looked at the other in confusion,

"Well, Miss Parker, you don't have to worry about mean ol' Roy Harper anymore." Kim said, kissing Sami. Sami was confused again.

"Lucky for us, Roy just tried to form a riot at the White House and was gunned down. So was some bitch named Jade Nyguen or something."

Sami didn't feel anything about the whole thing. That incident had happened five years ago. Yeah, she sure as hell didn't forgive Roy, but she put up with him for Dick's sake, as well as the rest of Young Justice. She hadn't told Batman or anyone about it. The only ones that knew were her mother, Jack and now Kim. Well, and Roy and his girl, but she wouldn't wish death upon him. The girlfriend, maybe, for taking an innocent life. But apparently, Roy still wanted to make a difference. Free the Meta-humans, but now he's dead, and so was Cheshire. Now Artemis had lost a member of her family. Another family is now in pain, thanks to Alexander "The Great" Luthor.

This just got worse and worse, didn't it?

* * *

**End of Chapter Three. The Roy Harper that dies in here is Red Arrow (the clone) and Cheshire died as well (meaning no Lian). I like Red Arrow, just needed something to happen in here to prove that something is attempting to be done. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Admiration**

* * *

**Summary: The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. A friendship is tested, especially if the one friend is the Master and the other, the Slave. Teen Heroes AU. Kim Possible/OC. Rated M. **

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my original story (which is no longer on here). If there is any confusion, contact me. P.S. flames = Not welcome, constructive criticism = welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. Others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Center City, Philadelphia: The Towers Condominiums (a couple days later)...**

* * *

The sun was in the process of setting, bathing the city below in a golden glow. The street lamps lit up, the city seeming to become more lively. Jack watched the people down below, hustling and bustling either on their way home, or out to a show or just to go out for the night. He took a breath, subconsciously rubbing at a pain he felt in his chest, right where his heart was. God, how he missed Sami.

He went to Arkham Slave Facility for one of his daily visits, only to find out that Sami was no longer there. When he tried to find out further information, they had informed him that she had been sold. When he asked to whom, they asked him to leave. He had tried to rescue Sami countless times before, but was always turned away. Once Luthor heard who Jack's father was, he denied Jack custody of Sami as well as a ban on the younger from ever attempting again. He had managed to save Ben, but he had no such luck when it came to his best friend. Jack was only allowed daily visits to the girl in the Visitor's Center.

He rubbed at his temples and took a deep breath, tears threatened to fall. He remembered the countless times they had spent together. The talks they shared while she was at the facility, to the times spent before this whole mess. He took another deep breath as he pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to stare at the diamond ring once more. Before Luthor won the election, Jack was about to propose to Sami during one of their every other weekend dates. Their date was supposed to be the night when Luthor ordered a lockdown on every and all Meta-Humans.

He stared at the ring, not able to hold back the tears any longer. He sank to the ground, head in his hands. He failed her. He failed to save her. He failed his best friend, the love of his life. Gone. He let out a frustrated roar, putting his fist through the glass sliding door of the balcony. Luthor would pay, but he needed a plan. And he needed some help.

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

Kim watched the gentle rise and fall of Sami's chest as the brunette napped soundly. The red head sighed as she combed her fingers through her own hair. The slave girl always napped around this time everyday. Matter of fact, the girl hadn't done much lately. By further observing her former leader, Kim came to the conclusion that Sami was in a temporary state of depression. She tended to that from time to time. She had even done so in the past as well. Around the time of these temporary depressions, Sami spoke less, ate less, and fought less. She took frequent naps during the week, choosing to do nothing all day. If Kim's memory served her correctly, today should be the last day of this depression.

Well, the fact that the two had gotten into a huge fist fight again last night was also a telltale sign of Sami's depression ending, considering the girl had stayed eerily calm and quiet nights prior. She had fought against Kim furiously last night when the red head had threatened to collar the girl for nearly breaking down the door the night before.

Then again, it didn't help that Kim had locked the bedroom door.

The cheerleader had a very vivid dream, or nightmare in this case, about Sami. The dream started almost like a fantasy, the two of them sharing a romantic evening in a room at a very beautiful beach resort. They seemed to be having a good time. All had been quiet until Sami had dreamily asked, "Do you know what I really hate?". Kim chuckled, shaking her head with a smile. The whole thing seemed romantically innocent, before a pillow was shoved on to the red head's face. The brunette attempted to suffocate the other to death with said pillow. After Kim had woken up, she looked down at the sleeping brunette. She decided to go sleep in her own room, locking the door to Sami's room while she was at it.

When Kim had returned to the other's room the next morning, she had unlocked the door and had noticed something different about the doorknob. She turned it experimentally a couple times, realizing that it had felt looser, like someone had been pulling on it the entire night. She further investigated the room, noticing scratch marks near the gold hinges of the door, fingerprints on the clear glass of the windows, and a dent in the door, like someone had attempted to put their fist through it.

Sami glared at her from the bed, not answering the question when she was asked why she had done this. Sami instead replied with, "Well, who the hell locks the bedroom door?". Kim sighed at the other, pinching the bridge of her nose in utter irritation. Before she could further interrogate the other, Sami roughly pushed past her, manners instilled into the brunette made her mutter an, "excuse me" under her breath as she went into the bathroom. After the brunette came out of the bathroom, the two got into a giant argument, that evolved into a fist fight once Kim brought out the collar. It ended with Sami screaming at the other, "What's the point of escaping? I'm just going to get dragged back here anyway! Or gunned down!"

Kim reviewed the tapes from the hidden security cameras later on that day. The tapes showed video of Sami yanking on the door, attempting to push open the windows, and attempting to claw off the door hinges before finally punching the door in annoyance, saying something along the lines of, "I can't even go to the fucking bathroom by myself?". Kim almost face palmed herself in embarrassment and stupidity, but instead let out a frustrated breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Sami wasn't trying to escape. She just wanted to go to the bathroom. For a second there, she thought the other was actually going to attempt escape.

She returned to Sami's room to apologize to the other, receiving a "Leave me the fuck alone" as a reply. Kim sighed as she sat down on the side of the bed Sami was laying on, fondly petting the other's hair. The brunette moved away from the touch, rolling over, not wanting the other near her anymore. The red head sighed, watching as her pet dozed off once more. Kim decided to get Sami out of her pajamas and into new clothes, convincing the half-conscious brunette to cooperate long enough to change before laying back down.

And that's how they ended up presently. Kim watching the brunette rest. She was half tempted to put the collar on Sami while the other was unconscious, but then Kim would have to deal with the consequences. In other words, maybe making her nightmare a reality if she did so. Once the collar was on, it was on. The only way to remove it: unlocking the clasp with a key, which Kim had taken out of the box and hidden in her own room. It wouldn't be too tight for the other, but it would be tight enough so she wouldn't be able to just slip it up and off of her head.

She didn't actually want to, okay maybe she did, buy the collar for Sami. She knew full well that Sami was one of those people that absolutely hated anything way too close to their neck. The brunette just didn't want to admit it out loud. Probably out of both embarrassment and the fact that her pride would not allow her to acknowledge one of few weaknesses she actually possessed.

Though the fact that the other girl was currently unconscious and so very vulnerable tempted Kim in the most tantalizing of ways. It would be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of the other whilst she was "oh so willing". Everyone liked a little bit of wake-up sex here and there, right? And what harm could it possibly do if she had just taken a teensy bit advantage of the other? After all the stress Sami caused, it would only bit a fitting punishment right?

'You know **damn** well what could go wrong. And there are other ways of punishing someone that **doesn't** involve taking advantage of them. Especially while they're defenseless.' the old Kim, the shadow of the former best friend of Sami Parker, scolded.

Kim rolled her eyes at her goody-goody conscious. Sami was anything, **but** defenseless. Besides, why should Kim care? She helped eliminate the people who tried to corrupt the government and its system. She helped hunt down those who tried to cause harm to others, those with ill intent and dangerous plans that could endanger the lives of the innocent. She was part of a new league of heroes. A league without a "Pure" sense of morality, or meta-humans. She could honestly care less what her conscious had to say about anything.

'Because you know I'm right and you're wrong.' the voice said.

Kim just shook her head, using her mental abilities to block out that annoying little voice. She had successfully blocked it once more, back into the mental prison it escaped from. Green eyes scanned over Sami's prone form, making the red head sigh. She really needed to stop mentally communicating with her former self. It made her question her sanity sometimes. And she really did not want to do that. That would put her on the same mental stability level as people like the Joker, Two-Face, Venom, Carnage, etc. She didn't want to be like them. Not even in the slightest of ways.

A groan made her break away from her thoughts, as she focused back on her pet. Sami moved a bit, stretching her arms out in front of her as though she were a cat. She stretched her legs and back as well, waking up her limbs. The brunette was now clad in a black tank top with a baby blue zip up hoodie over top, with sleeves that fell over hands slightly. She also wore jean shorts with knee high black socks. Her hair was still in loose curls. Just as Kim left her this morning. She groggily looked around before her eyes fell upon the red head above her,

"How are we feeling?" Kim asked.

Sami took a moment, "Like shit."

Kim looked at her with a fake pout, "Well that's no good."

"I'd feel even better if I was let go."

"How, many times do I hav-"

"I know."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

Sami shrugged as she sat upright, "I keep thinking I'll get a different answer or result."

"Well, that's called insanity."

"I know what insanity is, Merriam Webster."

"Funny, you're the one who's supposed to be the walking dictionary."

Sami made some sort of annoyed grunting noise before standing up fully. She bent over and stretched, touching the floor. Kim's eyes trailed downward and up, staring at the long and lean legs before staring at the other's ass. Kim nodded in approval,

"Those shorts look good on you." Kim mused.

Sami only hummed in reply, spreading her legs a bit as she leaned to one side to touch the floor next to her left foot.

Kim watched lustfully, eyes scanning the other's legs again. Something inside Kim half tempted her to slap the other on the ass. So she did. This caused the other to stand upright quickly, turning to stare at the other with angry blue eyes and a dark red blush. Kim just smirked back,

"You're cute when you're mad." Kim purred.

This made Sami blush harder, "Then I'm about to get pretty fucking sexy." the brunette replied before tackling the other on to the bed.

Kim just laughed as the other girl started punching her as hard as she could, straddling the other's hips at the same time. The punching spree didn't last that long, mainly due to the fact that Kim thought Sami was joking around and therefore laughed manically the entire time, deterring the other's interest in the matter. And though the hits ended, Sami remained where she was. Kim had her hands rested on the other's legs. Emerald eyes met Icy Blue once again. They both just sat there in total silence, just staring. Kim leaned up to plant a kiss on those absolutely kissable lips, but Sami pulled back, denying the red head once again. Kim laid back down,

"Would it really kill you if I kissed you?"

Sami narrowed her eyes, "It might."

So Kim decided to kiss the other's throat, the bruises there started to fade slightly, "So stubborn." Kim breathed, mouthing the pale column.

The cheerleader unzipped the blue hoodie before running a gloved hand up underneath of the almost skintight tank top that shaped Sami's form so nicely. She ran her other hand over the jean shorts, squeezing Sami's ass. The brunette's breath hitched, her heart pounding loudly in both her ears and chest. She pushed her hands against Kim's chest, but Kim caught both of her wrists, connecting her mouth to the shorter girl's. She thrust her hips upward, grinding her hips against Sami's. Sami whined, pulling her arms away from the other before she was thrown backward on to the bed, now caught under the red head.

Kim sighed and suckled at Sami's throat, pinning the other's arms down on to the bed. Sami's mouth opened in a silent moan as she breathed heavily. Kim continued to grind against the other girl, nipping and kissing at the other's throat. Sami squirmed under the other, yanking her arms downward in order to get free. She wrapped her legs around Kim's waist, but instead of locking her ankles like most lovers, she squeezed her legs together. The applied pressure made Kim release a pained yelp as she released the other's wrists. Sami loosened her legs, pushing at the red head's chest. Kim grasped the other's wrists again and kissed Sami's cheek and throat as Sami turned her head away,

"Kim, stop."

"C'mon, Sami. Don't fight it."

"I said stop."

Kim pulled away, looking down into defiant blue eyes once again. Sami glared up at her, her wrist's still caught in the other's hands,

"Stop."

"You're not a virgin. Stop acting like it."

"I will when you stop acting like a horny schoolboy."

"Don't make me get the collar."

"...you wouldn't." Sami said, eyes nervous but still managed to narrow in anger.

Kim hovered just centimeters above the other girl's face, breath ghosting over Sami's lips,

"Try me." she whispered, connecting their lips once more.

* * *

**End of Chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Admiration**

* * *

**Summary: The world has turned on its heroes. Meta-humans are forced into slavery by the humans. The same beings who fought to protect the innocent for years. The humans that formerly worked with the meta-humans either hate their former friends, or are forced away from them by the government. A friendship is tested, especially if the one friend is the Master and the other, the Slave. Teen Heroes AU. Kim Possible/OC. Rated M. **

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my original story (which is no longer on here). If there is any confusion, contact me. P.S. flames = Not welcome, constructive criticism = welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. Others belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

Gertrude carried a small pile of folded up towels in her arms as she quickly made her way up the stairs. She continued down the hallway, reaching the end of it as she stopped in front of Samantha's room. She lightly knocked on the smooth and heavy wood, not expecting it to open slightly as she did so. She looked down at the knob curiously, but then shrugged,

"Miss Samantha, I have towels." The elderly woman called.

She nudged the door open slightly. She smiled up to greet the girl, but that smile became a look of shock. The woman released a startled "Oh my!" and ducked back behind the door. As soon as she did so, two equally startled yelps came from inside the room as well as a thumping noise and an "Oof!". The elderly woman nearly dropped the towels in shock at the sight she had just witnessed. She placed a shaky hand over her heart as if doing so would calm her. The sight of her new young friend being pinned down by her young red-headed charge was definitely not a sight she had expected to see.

Kim grunted in annoyance, pulling off of the brunette beneath her. Sami just laid there as she released a relieved breath. She was silently thanking whatever forces that had sent Gertrude in. The brown haired teen really didn't even want to know what Kim would've done had the elderly maid not walked in at the time that she had. Sami sat up on to her elbows as she watched the red head, who currently had her back to her. The brunette had her eyes narrowed as she cautiously moved up and off of the bed. She never took her eyes off of the other, just to be sure that she wasn't about to be attacked by the fiery red head.

The cheerleader let out a huff as she ran a hand through her hair, letting the strands slip through her fingers. She got off of the bed, while at the same time frightening her companion. Sami fell on to the floor with a heavy "thud" and laid there. Kim whipped around and looked at the brunette with a raised brow. What the hell was Sami doing? And why had she just fallen to the floor? Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to the other side of the bed to help the other teen off the floor.

Kim looked down at the fallen brunette, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, you know. Just admiring the woodwork close up." Sami said.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the other, "Sarcasm isn't very attractive."

"Neither is being a bossy bitch, but that hasn't stopped you before." the brunette snapped.

The red head rolled her eyes and yanked on the other's shirt, pulling upward. Sami grunted, slapping the other's hands away. She got up on to her hands and knees, pushing herself up off of the floor. Once on her feet, Sami dusted herself off as she stood in front of the other girl. Green eyes scanned over the brunette's form once again. This time, Sami had caught her, blue eyes narrowing into a Bat-Glare as she shoved the red head away from herself. Kim caught the slim wrists once again before their owner could leave again. Kim pulled the other close, wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"We weren't finished." Kim whispered.

Sami growled, "I was."

"I don't care." Kim replied. She went to kiss the other's lips, but the brunette turned away,

"Just...stop." Sami demanded, pulling her arms free. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed at her arms uncomfortably.

The other girl looked both angry and hurt. She felt conflicted as she watched the brunette move away from her, wondering if she should comfort her former best friend or leave her be. After watching the brunette distance herself once more, Kim sighed. She decided to leave Sami alone for now in order to prevent even more tension between them. Kim walked up to the other girl as she placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. Sami shuddered underneath her touch, pulling herself free of the red head. Kim did nothing, letting the other go. A ringing sound interrupted the silence, while also causing Kim to look down at her pant's pocket. She whipped out her cellphone and answered it,

"What's up? Uh huh. No, not really. Fifteen minutes? Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks, bye." Kim said, hanging up. Sami looked up at her, curious.

Kim sighed, "I'm needed at the "Office". Confidential info. I'll be back later, so stay out of trouble, okay?" Kim asked.

Sami snorted, "What? Luthor need you to throw some poor, defenseless meta-human into one of the facilities?"

"Look, Sami. I kn-"

"Just go." Sami said, turning her back toward the other.

Kim nodded, turning to leave. Sami didn't even make an attempt to go out the bedroom door after her. Instead, she sat back down on the bed, arms still crossed at her chest as she gave Kim the most angered look she could muster. Then again, it was a look Kim seemed to get a lot. Though, that was understandable due to their current predicament. The red head decided to leave at that point, closing the door behind her. She called a young blonde maid over, informing the girl to watch Sami's door at all times and to alert her if anything should happen in her absence. The girl nodded before going off to continue her work. Kim gave Sami's door one more glance before going downstairs. She left shortly after.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Robin asked.

The sentence seemed to rebound continuously off the walls of the Batcave in an echo. A small group had gathered around the Batcomputer to discuss their plans against President Luthor. Said group consisted of Jack Dublin, Ben Tennyson, Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Artemis, Black Canary, Eli Bradley (Patriot), Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, and Justin Stark/Bieber. Though this group seemed small, they were only a "section" of a larger rebellion currently stationed off world for safety precautions. It was best not to have their whole "army" captured before they could make an attempt against Luthor.

Robin looked up at the Batcomputer, his question not for Batman, but for the shadowed figure on the screen. The figure leaned back in their seat as they mused the question,

"We'll stand down. For now. We don't want to ruin our plans before they even start." the figure responded in a deep voice.

"They still have Samantha." Batman reminded.

"No, they don't." Jack replied, earning him a look from the Dark Knight.

Black Widow shifted, "He's right. Someone from Luthor's ranks took her into custody less than forty-eight hours ago. But the facility refused to say who." she answered for the blonde boy.

"We'll get her back soon. But for now, stick to the plan." the figure responded. The group nodded toward the screen

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

* * *

Sami laid facedown on the mattress, kicking her legs as she watched television. At least they still had XFinity and Comcast on Demand, as well as the same programming they had before the Meta-Human Enslavement. She was currently in the middle of watching "American Horror Story: Coven" mainly out of boredom at this point. She had already watched the first couple of episodes, feeling quite annoyed by the inaccurate portrayal of demons, witches, and ghosts. She was also annoyed with the amount of sex added into the show. Though she was pleased when they had killed off the little Hollywood Bitch, Madison, exclaiming "Called It" when the Grand Supreme, Fiona, slit the younger female's throat. Currently, she was watching whatever episode it was when the other witches contacted the Ax Man.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you bitches not to play with that shit? C'mon! You're a bunch of dummies." Sami exclaimed.

A sigh escaped her lips. She really must be bored if she's talking to the television. She went downstairs earlier. Explored various halls and such, but was stopped by the sound of a young woman hollering. A blonde haired maid was hollering for the guards, causing the men to escort Sami back to her room. A growl escaped her throat at the memory, now not really fond of that little blonde woman. She'd have to knock her out the next time she saw her.

There was a knock at the door, bringing Sami out of her thoughts. Blue eyes never shifted from the TV as she called out "Come in!"

The heavy door opened to reveal a very tired and road-thrashed Kim. Sami's eyes did shift to look at the other, pausing her program. The brunette looked at the red head, who had closed the door and limped inside the room. The purple shirt had been torn at the shoulder, causing the sleeve to fall off her shoulder. There were several tears on her black pants as well as her gloves. Her hair had been messed up slightly too. Scratches could be seen on her arms, knees, and face.

Sami didn't feel the slightest bit concerned.

"You look like shit." the brunette simply said, turning her attention back to the show as she played it.

Kim gave her a forced smile, "Thanks so much for your concern. Appreciate it." she replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sami said.

A sigh above her indicated that Kim wasn't in the mood for joking around. The red head flopped down on the bed next to the Meta-Human, shifting the bed slightly so that Sami was forced to be closer to her "Mistress". Kim eyed the television as she raised a brow. She asked the brunette what they were watching, to which Sami had answered her question. The cheerleader nodded her head, not too amused at the answer. There was a silence between the girls, well, except for the sound of carnage on the television. Until Kim opened her mouth again,

"Why the hell do you even watch this show?" she asked.

Sami shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because you hate this show."

"No, I hated the first two seasons. This one isn't so bad. Could be better, but not bad." Sami explained.

Kim nodded again, turning to look back at the screen.

"So, you never explained what happened." Sami suddenly said, eyes still glued to the screen.

Kim's eyes never left the screen either, "With what?" she asked.

Sami motioned her arm at the other without looking, "_That_."

"Luthor wanted me and my team to apprehend Superboy and Kid Flash. Superboy's mind was easy to pry through. Kid Flash, on the other end, just mentally repeated various Chemical Compound Equations as well as Physics equations. He succeeded in giving me a headache, causing me to lose focus and he got away. So, we only succeeded in capturing Superboy." Kim explained.

Sami snorted at her again, "Good."

"Good that we caught the clone?"

"No, good that Wally got away. I'm guessing you just barely got a hold of Connor?"

Kim stayed silent for a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed. She gave a quiet "yes" under her breath. This caused Sami to laugh at her. The red head rolled her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked down at the brunette as the other girl continued watching this ridiculous show. She honestly couldn't understand what was so amusing about it. It wasn't good, not even the awkward and random sex scenes. She watched the episodes over and over again, but still didn't care for it. Then again, Sami hadn't seen it before her incarceration, so it was probably interesting to her. Kim watched as Sami's face remained neutral, though held a hint of curiosity as she watched the episode. Kim kind of winced at the sound of the screaming on the screen, but her emerald orbs never left Sami's form.

Slowly and carefully, she crawled over to Sami. She tucked her own hair back before doing the same for Sami, planting kisses up the other girl's neck. Sami kind of moved her head and shoulders, an attempt to cover her neck. Kim gently sat on top of the other's back, straddling it. Sami didn't move, too engrossed into the show, but she did give Kim a stern "Knock it off". Kim chuckled, taking her gloves off with her teeth before moving her cold, bare hands to Sami's warm, now exposed, back. Slowly, she moved them down and then up, massaging the soft skin beneath her fingertips. The brunette groaned, arching away from the hands.

"Stop, damn it." Sami said.

But the red head didn't stop, continuing her massage. Her green eyes scanned over an exposed portion of the dragon birthmark that covered the majority of the brunette's back. Kim's hands travelled farther up the other girl's back, pushing the shirt further up as well. Sami whimpered, attempting to wiggle away from the cold hands. Kim chuckled once again, hands moving up Sami's side before travelling to the other's bra. The red head gently squeezed the covered breasts, massaging them as well. Sami groaned, attempting to pull herself out from under the other. The only issue was that Kim was heavier than she remembered,

"Will you stop? I'm not interested." Sami said, slapping at the hands molesting her.

Kim hummed, mouth attaching to Sami's neck as she nibbled at the bite she had caused last night. Sami whined, moving around again. Before she could hit the red head, the brunette's hands were restrained by the other girl, cuffed to the rail in the foot board. The red head continued to massage the other girl, pinching gently at her breasts once again. The action caused a moan to slip from the slave's throat as she arched her back.

Sami turned her head to say something, only to be interrupted by the other's mouth. Kim slipped her tongue into Sami's mouth, grinding her hips down on to the other's. Quickly undoing the cuffs, Kim flipped the girl on to her back before redoing the cuffs. The thrusts became quicker, more needier. Sami's black top was pushed up above her breasts as Kim continued to caress her. Her hands then trailed down to push down the other girls shorts. She then pulled them off of the lithe legs, leaving Sami in her black underwear. She connected her lips to the pale skin that was stretched across lean hips.

"Stop!" Sami hollered.

Again, she was ignored. The red head continued to kiss from the hips, to the other girl's not-quite-toned abs.

She didn't get far though. Her ministrations were interrupted by a swift kick in the stomach. Kim grunted and rolled off of the other. She looked up and glared up at the brunette. Icy blue eyes met dark green eyes. They sat like that for a while. Glaring at the other in silence, Kim sitting back on her feet and Sami laying almost exposed in front of the red head.

"I told you to stop." Sami growled.

"You're not the boss of me. Not anymore."

"But I asked you to stop."

"I own you."

"And I wasn't interested."

"Tough shit! I expect you to lie down and take it!"

"You expect me to lie here and take it?! After all the shit you've done?! All the shit you put me through?! You showed up at the facility every single fucking day, bragging about who you took down. Our friends! Our teammates! Our family! How could you just spit in their faces like that? How could you spit in my face? I never did anything to you! I never acted like an asshole! Not like you! You want me to love you? Make things right! Let me go so we can stop Luthor. So we can free the ones you helped put in the facilities. They'll hate you at first, but they'll forgive you in time. Just...please!" Sami exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

Kim scanned the other's face, expression hard. She leaned over Sami, fingering the cuffs. She leaned in closer, lips right next to Sami's ear, breath tickling her hair,

"No." Kim whispered.

Sami shut her eyes tight, taking in shaky breaths. This isn't the Kim she remembered. That energized red head who she had met in pre-school, the one who wanted to braid her hair and put make-up on her face. The red head who helped Sami up when she felt down. Her best friend, who was practically like another sister to her.

That Kim was gone. And in her place was a monster with a need for power and conquest. This one wanted to break the former Teen Hero Leader.

But that didn't mean Sami was going to go down that easily, if at all. She refused to go down. Refused to surrender. Not without putting up a fight. So, if she was supposed to go down, she might as well go down swinging.

"You won't get away with this." Sami threatened.

Kim laughed, "I already have."

Yeah, right. Like hell, she had.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the angst. I'll update ASAP. **


End file.
